Too Hot
by O.oWTF
Summary: It's just too hot outside. Not much of a summary I know but it really isn't a huge story.


Hot. That was the only way to describe both herself and the day as Honoka stepped up to her apartment door. Her classes had been long and torturous due to the summer heat, but she was determined to finish University early which meant taking lots of summer classes, much to her fiancée's dismay.

Nagisa was still, and would likely always be, against anything school related in general, but especially when it came to the hot summer months. It was this attitude that had caused them to argue a fair bit in their last year of high school when University or college became a topic that was brought up a lot.

Honoka had tried hard to get Nagisa in gear to figure out what she would do for school, already having an idea on what she wanted to do herself, but the other girl seemed reluctant to talk about the subject. It wasn't until later that she discovered that Nagisa really didn't know what she wanted in life as far as school went and that she was worried about holding Honoka back, and that the older girl would eventually realise that she was and end up leaving her.

Honoka shuddered remembering that time. It had been a stressful time and had almost ended with them breaking up. Just thinking about that possible outcome brought a pain to her chest so she skipped ahead in her memory to them making up (she grinned internally at how amazing that night had been) and to the deal that they had made instead.

Finally relenting to the fact that Nagisa didn't want to go school past high school, the two moved to Tokyo where Honoka was currently going to Tokyo University and where Nagisa was helping to support the two by working at an automotive repair shop. A job she gotten thanks to the man she had been working for part time in high school, after finding out she actually had a knack for fixing such things when a neighbour's car broke down and for some odd reason had given Nagisa to mess around with. Apparently it really wasn't worth much, and much to everyone's surprise Nagisa had gotten it going again.

It was a deal she agreed to by making Nagisa promise that should she ever want to return to school to do something else then she would. Nagisa had agreed but since she seems pretty happy with what she's doing Honoka didn't think it would ever happened. Now that she had time to get used to the idea, and seeing Nagisa come back from work most days tired but happy she realised that Nagisa probably wouldn't be doing much else. School just really wasn't her thing and that was alright with Honoka. So long as the other girl was happy so was she.

Honoka smiled to herself, wondering how Nagisa's day was going as she would be at work for at least another two hours, before pushing open the door. She paused for a minute when she noticed a piece of clothing on the floor in front of the door. Closing the door behind her softly Honoka picked up the shirt, instantly recognising it as the shirt Nagisa had worn to work that morning.

Looking down the hallway Honoka could also see the taller girl's undershirt and pants left in a trail heading towards the bedroom. Frowning in confusion Honoka motioned to follow the trail when a groan coming from the couch caught her attention. Walking over Honoka peered over the back of the couch and raised her eyebrow at the sight that greeted her.

Nagisa was lying, face down on the couch, in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Too hot" Nagisa groaned into a pillow not bothering to move from her position.

"Did it occur to you that turning on the A/C might help?" Honoka inquired while walking over to said appliance.

"I tried, it's not working. I called the repair man but he said he wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

Honoka sighed at the revelation and tried to figure out what to do to alleviate the heat. She could feel a bead of sweat run down her neck and disappear between the bit of cleavage showing from her pail blue blouse. Looking back over at the couch Honoka got a wicked idea and headed towards the kitchen to get her supplies.

"So what are you doing home already? I thought you would still be another hour or two."

"Boss man said it was too hot today to be working, we were pretty dead anyways so it suited me just fine. Why, you not happy to see me?"

"Well I was hoping to have my other lover come over for a little while, but I guess I'll have to settle with you." She teased

"Mean" Nagisa pouted still not lifting her head up from the pillow. In retrospect a black leather couch probably wasn't the best place to try and cool off but she was feeling too lethargic at the moment to care, or to move.

Listening to the other girl pad across the floors Nagisa heard her approach the couch once more but didn't think much of it. That is until something very wet and very cold touched the base of her spine making her nearly jump a foot off the couch before she quickly stood up, rubbing the cold spot on her back, and glaring at shorter girl standing behind the couch grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"What the heck was that?" her panic induced mind not quite sorting out that it was, in fact, an ice cube that Honoka had placed on her back.

"Punishment for leaving clothes all over the floor again, and I figured you could use a way to cool off since you're sweating so much you left marks on our couch."

Nagisa looked down and let out a nervous chuckle when she noticed that she had in fact left sweat marks indicating where her body had been laying on the couch. It was a little embarrassing but she was sure she had done worse in front of her fiancée. Looking back up at the older girl Nagisa let out a chuckle when she saw the lust filled gaze Honoka had while staring at her bare chest. "You know that's not going to help us cool down right?"

"Well we could always make a game out of it. I mean we do have ice cubes." Honoka replied, slightly lifting her right hand indicating the bowl of ice cubes she was carrying. She really wanted to cool off but also wanted to satisfy her raging hormones even more. What could she say; a sweaty mostly naked Nagisa was hot.

Nagisa chuckled again "or you could take a cold shower" Honoka pouted at that suggestion. "With me" she finished and smiled as Honoka practically started dragging her to the bathroom, leaving the bowl of ice to melt in the living room. "Do you really have another lover?"

Honoka decided that the best way to erase any concern Nagisa may have about another person was by making sure she would no longer think for the better part of the night.

It may be too hot for a lot of things, they both thought, but it would never be too hot for sex.

XXX

Another random one shot simply because it is too freaking hot out. But, as I'm sure most people who live far enough North to know that there are only two months of summer a year would agree, PLEASE STAY!

I'm sure the hot day and ice cube thing has pretty well been worn out but I figured since Pretty Cure really doesn't many fics it would be okay to do some of the cheap over done stuff.

And since I wrote this at the end of August and it is now September let me just say, I miss the heat


End file.
